For The Forsaken Hearts
by AkashaXYami14
Summary: Inuyasha and the group discover a small half-breed cat demon on their way to getting the jewels shards. Though Inuyasha doesn't wish to attach himself to the young child his heart slowly opens up to her. He soon treats her as if she is his own... Eventually leading to the fact that she calls him something he thought he would never hear.
1. Chapter 1

For The Forsaken Hearts

Chapter 1: Mizu Tsukiko

It had been a long walk since the last Jewel shard they found, and Kagome was getting tired. She didn't complain about it she just felt that it would be better for all of them; even Inuyasha was starting to get cranky.

"Well, we might as well find a village soon, because it's too hot for all of use to keep walking." sighed wiping her forehead. "For once I actually agree with you.",Inuyasha complaind. He was panting like a dog on a hot day. "Well there should be a village close by from what I remember." They all looked at Sango like why didn't you say so. She shrugged at their looks.

When they walked up to the top of the hill they found the village was covered in greenery… not as in covered by trees and beautiful flowers but it looked deserted. "But, this makes no sense. Last time I was here people lived here in this place." Sango was shocked and confused. They all looked around. "The place looks deserted, like it has been this way for years." Miroku chimed at the scenery. Shippio just sighed, "Maybe they didn't want to stay any longer. Or the all died." Kagome looked at the innocent boy. She sighed hoping to find water in the place when she froze. She sensed someone was here still. "It's not completely deserted." She looked around where the presence was coming from. Inuyasha sniffs the air and realizes she's right, but the scent was both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. They took a look around and Kagome called out, "Please come out we're not here to harm you! " Inuyasha huffed doing that could scare them off. Kagome stood near a tree where a small figure loomed above her. "Please we just want to help." The small figure sense she was to be trusted and calmly responded, "Are you thirsty?" They all froze and looked up in the tree that Kagome was standing under. "Yes, we all are. Please come down from there we won't hurt you." The young girl climbed down with a bandana over her head. "I can get you all some water." Inuyasha was a bit warey of the girl but Sango asked her, "Where is everyone child?" She looked at them her golden eyes shining underneath her black hair. "They all left." Shippo chirped up, "What why?" She looked at them sadly, "Because of me." Kagome was surprised why, would any young girl claim to be the problem. They followed her to a spring, where Shippo accidently knocked her into the water. "Oh I'm so sorry!" He looked in disbelief. "Its alright." "Your…ears?" The girl jumped feeling that her bandana had fallen of. She began to shiver and shake in fear hearing all the names she had ever been called, _"Half-Demon Freak! Slut! Bitch! Whore!"_ Inuyasha felt sorry for the poor girl and rushed to her sighed and by natural instinct held her. "They are wrong, don't listen to their words!" The girl couldn't remember the last time she had been held this way so she cried. "What's your name?" Inuyasha calmly asked the young cat half-demon. "It's Mizu. Mizu Tsukiko." She held a bright smiled on her face and Kagome smiled. She had never seen this side to Inuyasha and she was starting to like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Runaway Heart**

Mizu treated them to dinner and told them where the rooms were. Kagome looked at the young eight year old girl, "Why are you still here Mizu of everyone left?" The girl looked at her, her black cat ears twitching. "Well I have to protect the forbidden jewel and... I don't have anywhere to go." Smiling sadly at Kagome. Inuyasha forced himself to swallow the lump that was building in his throat. He knew when he was young how hard it was growing up all alone having to fend for yourself. He shook his head, he couldn't do this! He walked outside surprised at the wave of loneliness he was feeling and the building sorrow he hadn't felt in years. How was this happening?! How was this little girl finding his way into his heart?! No one ever was let near there yet, he he was almost in the verge of tears feeling sorry for the poor child cause he knew what it was like. He hadn't even noticed that she came up behind him. "Are you alright?" He jumped seeing her. "Y-Yeah I'm fine." His voice wavered his feelings clouding his judgement. "I never learned you name." She smiled up at him. He locked eyes with her as the lump in his throat got worse. How could she look so happy yet be so sad at the same time?! "I-Inuyasha." She smiled, "I love it! Its beautiful! Your mom picked a wonderful name!" Inuyasha froze staring at her not sure what to say except... "H-How did you know I had a mother?!" She smiled, "Easy only our human mothers would stick by us in the end. Mine did but she died from a horrible sickness that couldn't be cured. My dad... I have no idea what happened to him." Inuyasha couldn't speak he felt his heart nudging him to tell about what happened to his mother but he didn't want to go there. It was still too painful. "Inu-chan your shaking?" The concerned girl spoke up. His eyes wide with shock as he realized she was right. He couldn't do this not here and now! He ran cause he knew he was about to show his weaker side and he did not want his friends to see him like that. Mizu watched him leave and looked at Kagome once who nodded her head to go after him. Mizu shot after the half-demon worried for him and his heart.

Inuyasha was as far as he could go his breathing wavered as his pain was building to a breaking point. "Why? Why now when it was so long ago? I thought I let this go!" Slammed his fist into a rock wall as tears made their way down his face. "Let what go?" He jolted spinning around seeing her there._"No no no! She can't be here! Please no!" _He thought to himself in a panic. "Go back Mizu please." His voice shaking when he told her to leave. The small cat half-breed reach for his hand and held it. "No, you need someone to be there with you. You don't want me to go. Your scared and don't want to do this alone... Again." Inuyasha chocked up shaking wildly out of control as a her words hit his heart like daggers to his heart knowing she was right. "I... I... *hic*... Can't have you... See me like... This!" The sobbing was starting to come out and he didn't know what to do! She couldn't be here for his breakdown. "Inu-chan I know that, but I don't want to leave you! I want to help you! I want to stay with you!" Upon hearing those words he lost it he slid to the ground sobbing covering his face in his knees. He felt a squeeze in his hand and looked up. To his surprise Mizu was crying too. She slowly smiled at him cupping his face gently. "I'm here for you." He suddenly didn't know why but he held her and gripped tight letting out all the hurt he ever felt. He thought all this should be the other way around but he felt thankful that the little girl was there for him. After about an hour his crying fit stopped. He wiped his tears with his sleep. " I won't tell." He looked at her and lightly teased. "You better not." He got up and walked back with her. Mizu looked at him. "Um can I come with you on your adventure Inu-chan?" Personally Inuyasha didn't want her to get hurt but she had no one else so he slowly smiled. "As long as you stay by Kagome and don't go near the fighting." She smiled big with joy. "Absolutely!" She rushed inside to tell them and pack the forbidden jewel as a necklace. Inuyasha didn't what he felt for the girl but... How could he let her get that near his heart?! He feared if he got to attached he'd get hurt again and lose her. That was something he knew he could never handle again. He had to watch himself or else he would end up worse in the end... Or so he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Element of Water**

The group separated for a restful nights sleep. Inuyasha stayed a up for a bit then fell fast asleep. An hour into his sleep he felt a nuzzling against his chest. When he looked down he saw Mizu resting her head on his chest. Careful not to disturb the sleeping child he gently strokes her while she is sleeping. She purrs from the the touch nuzzles closer into his chest as she sleeps peacefully. He smiles at this and falls asleep a hand resting on Mizu's back.

The next morning Inuyasha noticed the girl wasn't on his chest sleeping. He was a bit worried till he heard singing. The voice was beautiful and lovely. He got up and cleaned everything up. The singing stopped and the door opened. Little Mizu was dressed in a different outfit and her hair was wet so he assumed she had just taken a bath. "Morning Mizu." Mizu smiled a cheerful smile to tell him good morning. "Morning Mizu." She looked Kagome's way a bit bashful, "Does my outfit look okay?" Kagome smiled that the small child was asking about her about her looks. "It looks beautiful. But remember you have to stay close to me okay." Mizu nodded understanding not having to be told twice about it.

They gathered there things as Mizu wore the forbidden jewel around her neck. To everyone else it looked a diamond shaped amethyst. But it had powers only Mizu could control. "So Mizu, why do you have to watch that jewel?" Kagome kindly asked the little cat half-breed. "Cause I am the only one that can control it's capabilities." She looked at her with a smile. Shippo tried to be friendly with the cat half-demon but was slightly angered that she would pick Inuyasha to hang around. Miroku liked her cause she was as adorable as she was innocent. When they stopped at one point to rest Sango taught her somethings to protect herself. Kagome noticed the girls hair was a bit of a mess, "Mizu come here for a second." Mizu went to her as Inuyasha watched with interest. "Sit down on my lap." The girl happily obliged and sat in her lap as Kagome took out a hairbrush from her backpack. She gently brushed out the girl's hair making it soft to the touch. "What is that you running through my hair Kagome-chan?" Kagome smiled at the curiosity of the young child. "It's a hairbrush it helps to make the tangles in your hair go away." The girl nodded as if understanding. "May I do that to Inu-chan?" The others giggled at the little girl's innocent remark while Inuyasha looked rather embarrassed by the statement. "Only if he allows you too." She told Mizu kindly thinking that Inuyasha wouldn't dare let her for fear of ribbons and bows being put in his hair. Mizu saw his embarrassed look and knew the answer was no, so she smiled anyway curling up in Kagome's lap for a nap after her hair was all brushed out. Inuyasha sat near hear as he gently ran his fingers through her black hair. "You seem to like her Inuyasha." He glanced up at Kagome clearly bothered. "She's a kid everyone likes her." "Not the way you look at her." Inuyasha was taken aback by Kagome's comment. "What do you mean?" Kagome sighed at his innocence. "You look at her like you understand her and want to take away the pain she's in." Inuyasha stumbled for the right thing to say. He finally huffed and replied, "I do understand and I don't want her to endure her the same fate I had to." Kagome smiled at the kindness he was giving the girl. "That's good, it's always a kind thing when you want help someone who you know is going through something you've been through." He looked at her and was surprised at the smile he saw there. Clearly she liked this part of him, not that she saw it often, but she liked it none the less. After the break the continued on their way and sensed another jewel shard close by. Mizu knew by the look Inuyasha gave her was to stay by Kagome and don't get involved. When they got to the devastated village the found Naraku with his minions hunting for the shard as well. Inuyasha charged in for the fight along with Sango, Miroku, and Kagome. Mizu watched from afar as the battle raged for the shard. She saw the shard fall to the side at one point and when no one was looking she shot down the hill to get it. "MIZU STOP YOU'LL GET KILLED!" Shippo yelled down at her fearful to follow her. Mizu dodged the attacks to get to the shard. Her tiny hand encased around the shard just as Naraku noticed her pick it up. He directed his wasps after her. Inuyasha turned and saw her fear gripping his throat, "Mizu! Look out!" The girl quickly looked up her ears twitching at the sound of the coming swarm of wasps. Inuyasha got in front of her to protect her expecting to feel wasps stinging at his back but nothing came. "How is this possible?" He heard Naraku cry out in disbelief. He turned to look and was shocked himself to see a wall of water protecting him and Mizu. The water then redirected to attack the wasps which fell to the ground due to the fact that they could no longer fly. Naraku knew he was out matched and left regrettably leaving the shard in their possession. Inuyasha watched the water disappear and turned to Mizu. "I told you to stay out of the fight!" Worry filled his voice. Mizu looked down ashamed, "I am sorry but I was fine. Otherwise the wasps would've hurt you if I hadn't helped." The others stood shocked in disbelief. "Wait that was you using the water?" Mizu nodded. "I have been able to to use it since I was four years of age." Kagome hugged the girl greatful for her aid. "Don't punish her too hard Inuyasha. After all she did save us from those wasps." He sighed and nodded reluctantly as Mizu gave Kagome the shard they continued on there way. Inuyasha took it upon himself to now teach her how to control her capabilities. And they would start first thing the next morning. They came to a stop near the forest and it was already dark. They camped out as Inuyasha curled up in a tree finally dozing off. He barely even noticed the small cat hybrid climbing up and falling asleep directly into his lap. As the two slept he unconsciously put a hand on her back as the two drifted off to dreamland.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Learning Fighting Spirit**

Inuyasha awoke to the sunrise. Blinking his eyes open to adjust to the sunlight he felt weight on his chest. He looked and saw Mizu laying on top of him. He smiled a little thinking the little cat hybrid must've come up to sleep with him in the middle of the night. "Mizu wake up." Lightly shaking the little girl. Mizu's ears twitched as she yawned and stretched like a cat when she woke up. Inuyasha giggled a little finding it adorable how she woke up in the morning just like a cat. "Morning Inu-chan did you sleep well?" He was a bit caught off guard that she asked that but shrugged it off. "Yes I did actually." Mizu smiled as if glad to hear he had a good nights rest. Mizu slowly climbed down first from the tree then Inuyasha followed her. "Morning you two how did you sleep?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome again caught off guard but by her kindness this time. "Very well thank you." They had breakfast and talked for a bit. Inuyasha tapped Mizu's shoulder lightly. "Come with me." She followed him into a meadow that was clear and no one was in sight. "It's pretty Inu-chan but why are we here?" He looked at her kindly. "I'm gonna teach you how to protect yourself." Mizu's eyes lite up. "I am ready for whatever you want to teach me Inu-chan." He smiled genuinely. He took her aside and taught her the first thing to protect herself. Her claws could be of use to her to fight back or scratch something. He showed her how by using his claws on a tree they were standing near to use as target practice. Mizu's first try wasn't very good but she kept practicing until she got it down. Inuyasha knew she was too young to use a sword so he did the best he could with the water element she used. After a few tries Mizu was tired. "Alright lets take a brake Mizu." They sat down for a quick brake when Mizu looked at him. "Inuyasha?" She rarely used his name so he figured it was important. "Yes Mizu?" Looking into her golden curious eyes. "Why do you and Kagome argue a lot? I thought you liked each other?" Inuyasha cleared his throat to stop himself from getting flustered. "We argue sometimes cause we think each other has to be in the right." Mizu looked at him. "But you like each other right?" Inuyasha looked at her. "Of coarse we do. We're friends." Mizu shook her head. "That's not what I meant. I meant that don't you like-like each other?" It was then at that statement of the girl's innocence that his cheeks went red and his stomach had butterflies in it. He coughed to clear his throat and to get rid of this nervous behavior. It wasn't like him to act this way so why was he doing it now? "Well in a way I guess." Mizu giggled. "You do like-like her Inuyasha you just don't know how to tell her. I know cause I've seen boys have a harder time telling girls how they feel about them." He was shocked that she could see right through him. "What do you mean?" Mizu sighed and explained kindly to him. "Some boys protect a girl the care about but have a hard time expressing with words that they like them in that way. It takes time for them to admit that they do. So I wouldn't say tell her just try to show her with the little things. If you can." He wasn't sure what she meant but he was glad she didn't say just tell her. They returned to the camp site after practicing a few more times. Mizu rushed to Kagome telling her all about it. But when they were about to leave Kagome had a bit of trouble with her back pack. Mizu rushed to help. "Do you need help mother?" Kagome smiled down at her. "A little Mizu thank you." Mizu helped her with the stuff as Inuyasha stared in shock. When Mizu rushed up ahead to Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha stayed behind to talk to Kagome. "Why did you let her call you mother?" Kagome smiled at his innocent reaction. "Well that's how she views me Inuyasha. We've spent sometime together while you were busy by doing girl things. Brushing hair, talking about looks, clothes, and you a lot. We do things that only a mother and a daughter would do and I don't mind it to me she's like a daughter but I don't have to adopt her as my own." He gaped a bit. "You talk about me?!" "All the time. She cares a lot about you." Inuyasha stared down at the ground. "But I can't have her get to close or..." He stopped talking. "You'll get hurt. I know you say that now but Inuyasha you can't be alone for the rest of your life. You have to let someone in at some point or you'll feel like you should have done something to let someone in." He kept silent knowing she was right but didn't have the strength to argue which normally he did. He looked at his hands. "What's happening to me? I... I can't even think of what to say! No I mean I know what to say back but it won't come out! What has she done to me?!" Confused, lost, and frustrated he tried to find a reason why... But couldn't think of one. "Maybe she means more to you then your willing to admit to." He stopped talking, shaking his head very fast. "No... That couldn't be it!... Could it?" He thought to himself wondering just how close had he let Mizu come into his heart without noticing or even fighting it off? And if he had... How was he going to stop it before it cost him greatly in the end?!


End file.
